El Diario
by Shasad Naoko
Summary: "Hoy me aventuro a escribir este ridículo diario¿para que escribo mi nombre?, es mío  y simplemente pienso que esto es una pérdida de tiempo." Un diario que desatara problemas al moreno ojos rubí. KxF :


**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Aclaración: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de Clamp, yo solo los utilizo para crear mis fantasías.**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

_**Terminado 21 de diciembre a las 7:40**_

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**. Primera Página .**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

-.-.-.

_**10 de Septiembre**_

_Hoy me aventuro a escribir este ridículo diario, aun no sé porque lo hago pero supongo que es solo la impotencia de ser una persona "ruda" la cual no expresa su sentir lo que me orillo a esto._

_Qué más da, me llamo… ¿para que escribo mi nombre?, es mío y simplemente pienso que esto es una pérdida de tiempo._

-.-.-.

Cerró el pobre cuaderno de golpe y lo arrojo bajo su cama, se quito la camisa, mojada por el entrenamiento de futbol, y se dejo caer en el mullido colchón, ir a la escuela era un martirio para cualquiera, vivir en uno era aun peor.

Y asi era, Kurogane hijo de un inminente científico tenia que estar en un internado porque los viajes de su padre impedían que pudiera estar en casa, su madre había muerto asi que no podía hacer nada, aunque no era del todo malo, tenia un amigo, si asi le podía llamar a una persona que el único motor de su existencia era ponerle apodos ridículos. Fye. El chico rubio que no dejaba de fastidiarlo era una chispa en su perdida vida, amigos desde la secundaria y aun en la preparatoria, ahora compañeros de cuarto de universidad, si que era una carrera loca que ambos han seguido a la par, Kurogane estudiando una licenciatura en comercio exterior y Fye tan apasionado con la ciencia, dos almas completamente distintas pero tan parecidas en cierto punto.

**Flash Back-**

_Un niño pelinegro estaba sentado en la oficina del director, apenas su primer dia de secundaria y ya se había metido en problemas, aunque él realmente no tenia la culpa que el portero del equipo contrario fuera un enclenque y no pudiera parar el tiro, tampoco es que se lo hubiera tirado con mucha fuerza, solo la necesaria para ganar e injustamente ahora estaba sentado frente al escritorio del director junto al portero con la nariz rota, bonito inicio de curso._

_-y fue como él me pego con el balón – dijo el niño señalando al otro_

_-¿estaban jugando? – le pregunto el director_

_-pues… si, pero el pateo muy fuerte –_

_-¿Qué tienes que decir hijo? – pregunto el director al niño que no había dicho nada _

_-nada –_

_-¿no te vas a defender? –_

_-¿defenderme de que?, los dos jugábamos y él no atrapo el balón, era el portero, no veo motivo por el que tenga que quejarse –_

_-pero…pero… - _

_-todo fue parte de sus juegos, no veo motivo por el cual llamar a sus padres, Kurogane puedes irte – le dijo al chico pelinegro – y tú, te vas a la enfermería – Kurogane salió de la dirección, las clases ya habían terminado y todos los niños estaban ya en sus dormitorios probablemente haciendo la tarea, claramente él no era como todos los niños y se fue al ala sur del internado, eso de ver a su padre cada verano era lo único que lo alejaba de los problemas, si cometía alguna travesura tendría, de seguro, cursos de verano, asi que estaba muy aliviado de haberse salvado del castigo, en esa parte del internado había un lago y una isleta en su centro, un pequeño puente era el acceso a ella, un árbol, varias bancas y flores eran el complemento de la isleta, se quedó en la orilla pensando si era buena idea ir hasta aquel árbol cuando de pronto una suave risa lo hizo voltear al árbol en cuestión, ahí debajo estaba un niño rubio jugando con un perro, bufo molesto y dio media vuelta, ese lugar estaba solo casi siempre porque a todos les daba miedo cruzar, en lo personal a él también, había días en los que se aventuraba a cruzar, hoy iba a ser uno de esos días, pero ese niño rubio se lo echo a perder._

_-¡oye! – grito alguien, claramente Kurogane no le dio la menor importancia y comenzó a caminar - ¡hey tú! El que lleva las manos en la bolsa – mecánicamente saco las manos de sus bolsillos y se dispuso a correr - ¡Tú el que me ignora! – y antes de correr el niño rubio consiguió fastidiarlo, dio vuelta para verlo con esos ojos rubí que a cualquiera infligían miedo si así se lo proponía, por fortuna para él o tal vez desgracia, aquel niño de mirada azulada no se asustó - ¿venias al árbol? Es raro que alguien venga aquí – dijo señalando la isleta – les da miedo cruzar, creen que un Kraken emergerá del agua y se los tragara –_

_-¿siempre hablas tanto? – le pregunto_

_-vaya, si tienes voz, pensé que no tenías porque no me contestabas –_

_-hmp… -_

_-me llamo Fye y ella se llama Mokona, es mi mascota, es muy cariñosa – la perrita ladro y meneo su cola muy contenta – mira, parece que le agradas –_

_-felicidades, me voy – _

_-espera, podemos compartir la isla, mira yo me quedo de este lado con Mokona y tú del otro, prometo no molestarte – la idea no le disgusto del todo, lo que quería era un poco de paz después de todo, sin mostrar su aceptación al trato comenzó a caminar directo a la isleta, la sonrisa del chico rubio se ensancho y se echó de nuevo al pasto con la perrita sobre él. _

_Varios días pasaron de esa convivencia un tanto extraña, de vez en vez la pequeña Mokona iba al lado de Kurogane a jugar con él, aunque al principio siempre la corría poco después comenzó a tomarle cariño a la perrita, los días dieron paso a las semanas y las semanas a los meses, Fye y Kurogane no cruzaron muchas palabras desde que decidieron compartir la isla, después de todo el niño rubio cumplió su promesa de no molestarlo._

_Las vacaciones llegaron y con ella la separación de los chicos, aunque claramente para Kurogane el chico Fye no era un amigo en toda la extensión de la palabra, decidió acudir el último día de clases a la isla para por lo menos decirle adiós, y ahí estaba él como siempre jugando con su perrita, cuando vio al pelinegro acercarse sonrió alegremente._

_-creí que no vendrías a despedirte – le dijo_

_-pues vine, que tengas unas bonitas vacaciones Fye –_

_-si, igual tú, aunque no sepa tu nombre –_

_-hmp… no es necesario, nos vemos en dos meses, adiós – Kurogane dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de la isla, a media camino sintió un peso extra en una de sus piernas, volteo hacia abajo y se encontró con la pequeña Mokona moviendo su cola de lado a lado._

_-no te despediste de ella – le dijo el rubio, con un poco de fastidio tomo a la perra en sus brazos y le hablo sintiéndose un poco tonto._

_-bueno Mokona, me voy a ver a mi papá, sigue siendo igual de fastidiosa que siempre – Mokona lamio el rostro de Kurogane y ladro contenta, él la puso en el suelo y ella volvió a donde su dueño_

_-ten unas excelentes vacaciones – le dijo Fye y el moreno se marchó del lugar._

_Las vacaciones pasaron más rápido de lo que a él le hubiera gustado, paso un buen verano con su padre pero debía volver al internado para iniciar el segundo año de secundaria, su primer día fue demasiado agitado y sintió la necesidad de escapar al árbol. Cuando llego ahí esperaba escuchar los ladridos de la inquieta perra o las risas de Fye, pero el viento solo le trajo unos acallados sollozos, sin hacer ruido se acercó lentamente al árbol y encontró de espaldas al árbol a Fye quien escondia su rostro entre sus manos. Kurogane no era bueno con esas reacciones así que intento irse de ahí pero el rubio ya se había dado cuenta._

_-¡ah!, eres tu – dijo aliviado – pensé que eras esos niños de mi clase que se la pasan molestándome, es increíble la insensibilidad de la gente – y lágrimas brotaron nuevamente de sus ojos, Kurogane volteo a todos lados buscando a Mokona pero no la encontró y antes de preguntar por ella Fye le contesto – se burlan porque lloro por un perro, pero ellos no entienden que Mokona era mi amiga, era la única que me entendía y ahora ya no la tengo –_

_-¿Qué le paso? – pregunto preocupado, ¿Quién iba a decir que le preocupaba la suerte de un perro?, y su pregunta hizo que Fye llorara más fuerte._

_-un carro… le dije que no pero no me hizo caso… se cruzó… es que pensó que papá la estaba llamando… pobre Mokona – balbuceaba el chico, Kurogane tuvo que moverlo varias veces para que pudiera hablar con claridad, hasta que lo logro – la atropellaron, la lleve al veterinario, entro al quirófano pero los doctores dijeron que no podían hacer nada, ella era muy pequeña y el golpe muy fuerte, ya había perdido mucha sangre y… murió – en otras circunstancias tal vez a Kurogane le hubiera parecido absurdo llorar por algo así, él se mofaba de la gente sentimental que se preocupaba tanto por sus mascotas, pero ahora comprendía un poco de su dolor, el no convivio mucho con la perrita, pero si lo suficiente como para tomarle un poco de cariño._

_-lo siento – dijo a Fye – de verdad, lo siento – _

_-descuida, está bien – le contesto, Kurogane no sabía si hacerlo o no, pero de todas formas lo hizo, abrazo a Fye y este lloro todavía más, cuando se calmó ambos se separaron y el pelinegro tomo asiento a su lado._

_-Kurogane – soltó de pronto_

_-¿disculpa? –_

_-mi nombre es Kurogane – _

_-de haber sabido antes tu nombre te hubiera llamado Kuro-rin – le dijo Fye – a Mokona le hubiese gustado – aunque el moreno se irrito por el apodo, debía admitir que por lo menos asi se aminoro el dolor del rubio, el cual volvió a llorar, esta vez Kurogane solo se limitó a poner una mano en su hombro y así se quedaron toda la tarde._

**Fin Flash Back-**

Y así fue como su extraña amistad fue creciendo de a poco, al día siguiente Kurogane y Fye golpearon a varios niños que se burlaron del rubio y se quedaron castigados una semana, hubo un par de veces que se quedaron en el internado en vacaciones, no era tan malo después de todo.

Kurogane se levantó de la cama y tomo la foto del pequeño buro, era una foto de Mokona, después de todo esa perrita fue la autora de la amistad que entre ellos dos creció, se agacho y saco el cuaderno debajo de su cama, lo abrió y volvió a escribir.

-.-.-.

_Sigo pensando que escribir un diario es una pérdida de tiempo, pero Fye dijo que era revelador, que escribiendo podría "decir" tantas cosas que no puedo y que por lo menos así me sentiría un poco mejor._

_Hoy recordé a Mokona, y la primera vez que Fye y yo "hablamos", siento que le debo muchas cosas a esa perrita, que aunque era molesta, también fue una especie de amiga._

_Sé que todo lo que estoy escribiendo suena muy gay y cursi, pero me da igual, nadie más que yo leerá esta cosa así que no me preocupo._

_En fin, así doy por terminada la primera página de este ridículo diario._

_K._

-.-.-.

-¡Hey! – llamo Fye mientras entraba a la habitación que ambos compartían – el rector quiere que nos reunamos en las canchas, supongo que va a darnos ánimos antes de comenzar los torneos –

-¿tengo que ir? – pregunto Kurogane con fastidio mientras acomodaba el diario entre los libros de su repisa

-Kuro-pon, dijo que los integrantes de todos los equipos deportivos debíamos estar ahí, eso incluye futbol, que es donde estás tú y baloncesto, que es donde estoy yo, así que… ponte una camisa, porque me niego a sacarte en esas fachas, y vamos –

-¿sacarme? No soy un perro que necesita que lo lleven de paseo – dijo con fastidio mientras se calaba una camisa

-no, no eres un perro, pero hueles como uno – para cuando Kurogane reacciono ofendido Fye ya estaba fuera del dormitorio camino a las canchas.

-me las va a pagar – susurro Kurogane mientras cerraba la puerta del cuarto y seguía el mismo camino que su amigo.

".."

.

**[_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

.

".."

**Mi primer fic largo de KxF, espero que este primer capitulo sea de su agrado y de ser asi esperen los siguientes **

**Felices fiestas.**


End file.
